¿Adios soledad?
by Eliza-Kagamine
Summary: Yomi ya no quiere sentirse sola mas tiempo.


Yomi suspiro por enésima vez mientras veía la misma escena de todos los días. Aquella escena que le recordaba lo sola que estaba, aquella escena que le duele en lo más fondo del corazón.

Mientras ella miraba desde una esquina de la puerta, Yuu y Mato reían felizmente ajenas a que un par de ojos verdes las miraban.

Yomi dio media vuelta y soltando un suspiro mas se alejo de ahí.

-¿Yuu viste algo?-Pregunto Mato viendo el lugar donde hace unos momentos estaba Yomi parada.

-Nop, Mato has de estar viendo cosas-Dijo la menor (de estatura) mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a la ojiazul, pero en el fondo Mato sentía que si había visto algo…

Y de repente la imagen de Yomi apareció en su mente…

Yomi se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas, solo quedaba ella en el salón, por lo cual no había prisa alguna.

Nadie la estaba esperando…

Cerro su mochila y miro hacia la ventana encontrándose con lo que esperaba ver, Yuu y Mato caminando juntas hacia sus casas.

Una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de Yomi mientras tomaba su mochila y salía del salón caminando lentamente hacia su casa. No había prisa. Pero antes de llegar a su casa, llego hacia ese lugar tan especial que le enseño Mato donde se podía observar el atardecer tan hermoso. Se acerco hacia la orilla agarrándose del barandal dejando que el viento le pegara en el rostro haciendo que sus lágrimas salgan volando.

Miles de recuerdos invadieron su mente, logrando solo que mas lagrimas recorrieran su rostro. Aquellos recuerdos dolían mucho, el solo recordarlos o comentarlos, esos momentos que vivió con la que se suponía que era su amiga.

-Duele ¿No?

La voz hizo que Yomi se sobresaltara mirando detrás de ella, parecía como un espejismo, era una chica igual a ella, se veía muy tenue pero se lograba ver bien.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto algo temerosa Yomi aun sorprendida por el parentesco que tenían. La recién llegada sonrió mientras se acercaba a Yomi.

-Soy tu…-Dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Yomi- ¿Te duele, no es así?-Yomi al saber a lo que se refería, desvió la mirada-¿Aun crees que serán amigas, no es así?-Con cada palabra que decía, el corazón de Yomi dolía mas y mas-Eres una tonta…Creíste que esa chica seria tu mejor amiga por siempre, y te abandono como si nada

-Cállate…

-Ninguna amistad es buena y menos durara para siempre, todos al final siempre te abandonaran…

-Cállate…Por favor…

-Mato solo jugo contigo, te prometió que serian buenas amigas por siempre, y ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-¡Cállate!

Yomi cayó al suelo arrodillada mientras lloraba mas, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella tenía razón, toda la maldita razón. ¿Dónde se encontraba Mato en estos momentos? ¿Dónde quedaron aquellas promesas hechas? ¿Dónde quedo aquella amistad que parecía que duraría toda la vida?

¿Dónde quedo la sonrisa de Yomi…?

-A ti nunca te gusto estar sola, no toleras ese sentimiento de soledad que te inunda ahora…Todo lo que te dijo esa tal Mato, solo fueron mentiras…

-No quiero volver a estar sola…nunca más...-Susurro Yomi ignorando lo último que dijo la otra chica.

-Lo sé, Yo puedo ayudarte…a superar el dolor y…a vengarte-La chica se arrodillo quedando a la altura de Yomi y le extendió su mano. Yomi estaba a punto de tomar la mano de ella, pero un sonido de su bolsillo hizo que se distrajera sacando su celular de su bolsillo.

-Mato…-Susurro perpleja mirando la pantalla de su celular mientras este dejaba de sonar avisando que tenía una llamada perdida y volvió a sonar, avisando que Mato quería comunicarse con ella, pero bajo su mirada llena de odio, quito el colgante de estrella de su celular y lo tiro-Lo hare-Mientras en el rostro de la otra chica aparecía una sonrisa de victoria y malicia.

-Bien…-Yomi tomo su mano cerrando así el trato y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro- Ahora, serás conocida como…

"_Dead Master"_

Hola a todos~

Ahora vengo con un fic de Black Rock Shooter, ya que no hay muchos en español y además me sentía algo inspirada jeje nwn ¿Corto? Lo se, gomen, pero no sabia que mas podría añadirle jeje, pero aun asi espero sea de su agrado.

Bueno me despido. Si dejan un review me harán muy feliz-aru~ :3

Bye-Bye~

Atte. Eliza Kagamine


End file.
